


Поцелуи, сорванные украдкой

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все начинается в первый день старшей школы, когда они оба опаздывают на урок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи, сорванные украдкой

Гораздо позже, когда пройдет много-много времени, Мацукава Иссей спросит себя, как все началось. 

Он проснется среди ночи, уставится в теряющийся во тьме потолок и больше не сможет уснуть из-за толкающихся, рассыпающихся в голове мыслей. По окнам и крыше будет барабанить проливной дождь. Покачивающиеся под напором ветра ветки клена будут царапаться в мокрые стекла и скрипеть.  
Мацукава будет лежать в уютной постели и до рези в глазах смотреть не в потолок даже — в себя.  
И слова, ставшие в какой-то миг волшебными, развернут его на сто восемьдесят градусов, сталкивая с прошлым. Слова, которые зудят на кончике языка, но не желают быть озвученными.  
Как ему лучше начать?

Он мог бы отмотать время на много лет назад и оказаться в первом классе старшей школы.  
Ненавистный день: отец умудрился слечь с переутомлением, мама, естественно, весь день у него, несмотря на завал на работе. Сам Мацукава стоит у входа в класс, не решаясь зайти, и мучительно выбирает, что лучше сделать — заглянуть и извиниться перед учителем за опоздание или подождать до начала следующего урока. Тревога сверлом вгрызается в висок, перемешиваясь с досадой. Опоздать в первый же день старшей школы — хуже и придумать нельзя. 

А еще... Еще.  
Еще у него могло бы получиться вернуться раньше, к острым, как стекло, воспоминаниям о плоской, открытой всем ветрам крыше, на которой растворяется небо. Или к веселому лицу Ханамаки, с запекшейся кровью в уголке улыбчивых губ. Или к моменту, когда он впервые пришел на тренировку в волейбольный клуб.  
Он мог бы вернуться еще дальше в прошлое.  
В итоге Мацукава решит начать с обычного, ничем не примечательного понедельника.

Он сидит за нагревшейся под солнечным лучом партой и никак не может заставить себя встать. Небо за распахнутыми окнами такое яркое, что хочется его облизать, ветер приносит обрывки чужих разговоров и звонкого смеха, а самого Мацукаву переполняют эмоции. Эта странная смесь из смущения, ужаса, покорности и бесконечной, как ему кажется, любви, вспыхивает сразу в нескольких точках — в груди, животе и горле. Проносится сквозь ошалелые, сумбурные мысли и выворачивает наизнанку, показывая миру, какой он отвратительный.  
И нет разницы, что для всего остального мира его страшный секрет по-прежнему остается тайной, ведь сам Мацукава знает, что он — предатель.  
Каждый миг, просеивая через себя секунду за секундой, он предает самое дорогое, что есть у него в жизни — дружбу с Ханамаки. Пятнает ее своей никчемной, несуразной влюбленностью, словно чистый листок бумаги, за который схватились жирными пальцами.  
Так его и находит Ханамаки.  
— Я ждал тебя возле ворот, — с легким беспокойством произносит он, подтаскивая к парте еще один стул. — Что случилось?  
Мацукава вздрагивает. У него перед глазами привычный мир раскалывается на две неровные половины.  
Он прячет лицо в ладонях и улыбается.  
— Задумался, — говорит глухо, а потом заставляет себя посмотреть на друга.  
Его вид бьет под дых. Мацукаву затапливает ощущение отравляющей горечи — такой Ханамаки красивый. С этим нельзя просто взять и справиться. С этим невозможно жить.  
Не подозревающий о его мыслях Ханамаки хитро улыбается и наклоняется ближе. С такого расстояния можно рассмотреть светлые крапинки на радужках, первые веснушки, бледные, почти невидимые на загорелой коже.  
Ханамаки ему нравится. Нравится легкостью, ловкостью и умением понимать с полуслова. Они познакомились в первый день старшей школы — оба опоздали на урок и сидели в ожидании звонка, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, лишь бы скоротать время.  
С тех пор Мацукава совершенно не представляет без него своей жизни.  
— Я сейчас сделаю одну вещь, — предупреждает Ханамаки, наклоняясь еще ниже. — Если тебе станет неприятно, а я неверно все понял — просто скажи, и мы обо всем забудем.  
Хорошо, что Мацукава не успевает задуматься: в следующий миг Ханамаки рывком тянется вперед и целует его.  
Губы теплые и шершавые, пахнет апельсиновым соком и чем-то еще, приятным, ускользающим. Этот запах, не похожий на парфюм или что-то подобное, прячется, растворяется, но именно он нравится Мацукаве сильнее всего.  
А еще Ханамаки зажмуривает глаза. Так крепко, что между бровей появляется складка, ее хочется разгладить пальцем. Сам Мацукава старается не упустить ничего — запомнить, впечатать в память, вплавить, чтобы при первом же порыве воспроизвести происходящее в малейших деталях.  
— Знаешь, — выдыхает Ханамаки, когда бесконечно просыпающиеся сквозь них секунды замирают. — Знаешь, я ведь давно хотел это сделать.  
Краснеет он мгновенно. Уши полыхают так, что о них, наверное, можно обжечься. Судя по медленно затапливающему шею и лицо теплу, Мацукава от него отстает не сильно.  
— И я, — произносит он. И, хмелея от собственной смелости, добавляет: — Предлагаю наверстать.  
Ханамаки смотрит на него тяжелее обычного, и от этого взгляда в животе образовывается наполненная пламенем бездна.  
— Предложение принято. 

И вот так для Мацукавы начинается безумие, в которое он ныряет с головой, забыв вдохнуть воздуха про запас.  
Они не слишком задумываются, правильно ли то, что происходит. Их влечет неудержимым потоком, лишь чудом пронося мимо опасных порогов и спрятанных под водой камней.  
Ханамаки высокий, худой и при этом крепкий. Они почти одного роста, у них много общих интересов, а еще между ними есть тишина — того уютного типа, когда кроме нее ничего не нужно. Они часто делят ее на двоих, делая домашнее задание или слушая музыку у кого-нибудь дома. Когда нет других дел, им тоже есть чем заняться — под натиском Мацукавы чужие губы всегда охотно раскрываются, и язык Ханамаки, влажный и гибкий, встречает его. Скользящие движения завораживают, дыхание сбивается, и так можно провести вечность, просто медленно, лениво целуясь, пробуя по-новому и замирая от перехватывающей горло нежности.  
За первым поцелуем обычно следует второй, затем третий, четвертый, пятый... а потом счет сбивается, потому что им нет конца. 

У них будто появляется новое развлечение, о котором никому нельзя рассказывать.  
Любой укромный уголок становится подходящим местом для сорванного украдкой поцелуя, будь то опустевший класс, раздевалка за минуту до того, как начнут приходить остальные, общая душевая или собственная комната с предусмотрительно запертой дверью.  
В какой-то момент они с Ханамаки заново открывают для себя крышу — плоскую, упирающуюся прямо в небо.  
Они часто сбегают сюда. Садятся в тени и съедают обед, бросая друг на друга нетерпеливые взгляды. А потом делят тишину на двоих, переплетая пальцы.  
Облака над головой кажутся такими белыми, словно их только что выстирали и развесили на просушку, ветер шумит и гоняет по крыше сорванные с деревьев листья.  
Если счастье есть, то оно выглядит именно так — бетонное покрытие школьной крыши, крупноячеистая сетка по краю и ярко-синее небо над головой. И Ханамаки, дремлющий на плече.

 

В какой-то момент Мацукава осознает, что срывается с поводка — ему хочется прикасаться к Ханамаки. Однажды он смелеет настолько, что гладит его между лопаток прямо на тренировке, маскируя ласку под привычным подбадривающим хлопком.  
Ханамаки крупно вздрагивает и поворачивает голову, его лицо становится таким красным, что Ойкава мигом бросает дела и подбегает поинтересоваться, не заболел ли он.  
— Голова, — неуклюже врет Ханамаки, и Мацукава уводит его в медкабинет.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, — клятвенно заверяет он Ойкаву и Ивайзуми.  
Разумеется, у него в воображении мелькает множество картинок, чем можно заняться наедине, но он не спешит об этом рассказывать. Между ними пока ничего не было — спешить некуда; Мацукава изо всех сил наслаждается тем, что есть, пусть ему и хочется большего.  
Он осознает, что реальный мир никуда не пропал с тех пор, как все началось.  
Помнит и про надвигающиеся экзамены, и про соревнования, и про тренировки, все более интенсивные и выпивающие силы.  
По пути Ханамаки успокаивается, его губы изгибаются в легкой насмешливой улыбке. Звуки шагов гулким эхом отскакивают от пустых школьных стен, и кажется, что кругом никого.  
В какой-то момент Мацукава почти поддается искушению толкнуть Ханамаки к стене и впиться в его губы своими, прижать собой, пригладить взъерошенные волосы, но он сдерживается.  
— Спортсмены, — вздыхает медсестра, убедившись, что с ними все нормально.  
На всякий случай она оставляет их измерить температуру, а сама выскальзывает в коридор, строго наказав никуда не уходить.  
Они одновременно кивают в закрывшуюся дверь и переглядываются, потому что на ближайшие десять минут они одни.  
Ханамаки валится на кушетку, раскинув руки и ноги, у него открытое лицо и очень теплый взгляд:  
— Так зачем ты меня сюда притащил?  
Мацукава пожимает плечами.  
— Новая, неосвоенная территория, — после недолгого молчания определяется он.  
— Большое упущение с нашей стороны, — серьезно кивает Ханамаки, протягивая ему руку.  
И тихо ахает, когда Мацукава целует костяшки его пальцев, согревая дыханием. 

С ним ужасно легко, и это подкупает.  
Мацукава проваливается в кроличью нору. Он падает, падает и падает, совершенно не представляя, что ожидает его в конце пути. Ему очень хорошо здесь и сейчас. Не так уж важно, что будет дальше.  
Ханамаки быстро учится целовать так, что у него подкашиваются колени, а тугой узел внизу живота пульсирует и сжимается. Дыхание перехватывает, когда в волосы вплетаются чужие пальцы.  
Он учится складывать в уме трехзначные числа, а когда и это перестает помогать, начинает умножать.  
В какой-то момент Ханамаки отпускает его и смотрит озадаченно:  
— Что с тобой?  
Можно придумать правдоподобную ложь, но это скучно. И поэтому Мацукава отвечает правду:  
— Мне слишком нравится.  
Ханамаки прослеживает его взгляд и упирается в шорты, натянутая ткань на которых ясно показывает его заинтересованность происходящим.  
— Ого, — выдыхает он тихо, — я даже не думал... то есть, думал, но ты прав, нам нужно место, где точно никто не побеспокоит.

Так это и случается.  
Когда они приходят домой к Ханамаки, его мама оказывается дома.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо здоровается Мацукава, и его тут же целуют в щеку.  
Его давно принимают как своего, и почему-то сейчас мысль о том, что они с Ханамаки будут что-то делать за закрытой дверью, кажется ему стыдной, но возбуждающей. Они с топотом поднимаются по лестнице, а потом Ханамаки запирает дверь и прижимается к нему сзади.  
Мацукава вздрагивает, а Ханамаки запускает горячую ладонь ему под футболку, гладит напрягшийся живот и проводит вверх. Щиплет сосок. Колени неожиданно становятся слабыми, Мацукава тяжело опирается на стол.  
Ханамаки притирается сзади, прямо через брюки, и Мацукава с замиранием сердца осознает, что он... что у него...  
Эта мысль почему-то кажется очень четкой и странной: у Ханамаки стоит.  
Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное, но сам факт. Его коротит, и он судорожно подается назад, прижимаясь плотнее. Ханамаки рвано выдыхает в затылок, а потом губы касаются шеи, прихватывают кожу.  
Теплая ладонь спускается по груди к животу, прижимается над пряжкой ремня, и Мацукава замирает, потому что ему слишком хочется, чтобы Ханамаки провел ниже. Чтобы заполз пальцами под брюки, сдвинул резинку трусов, сжал член и подрочил ему.  
В голове мутится, горло пересыхает. Кажется, Мацукава всхлипывает, потому что Ханамаки упирается лбом ему между лопаток и шепчет:  
— Господи, Маццун.  
Он нашаривает вторую его руку и сжимает в своей, и они долго стоят неподвижно. Сердце колотится в горле, лицо горит, и у Мацукавы впервые за все это время мелькает мысль, что они заходят далеко.  
Он разворачивается. Ловит бешеный взгляд и намертво прикипает к губам — между ними то и дело мелькает влажный язык, и Мацукава хочет дотронуться до него своим. Он наклоняется, целует Ханамаки и шумно втягивает воздух, потому что чувствует прикосновение ладони через брюки.  
— Макки, — выговаривает он, недоверчиво глядя ему в глаза, и тот улыбается широко и словно бы пьяно:  
— Не могу больше.  
Его пальцы, длинные, аккуратные, такие, что хочется втянуть их в рот, ощупывают через брюки член. Надавливают на головку, гладят ствол и сгребают яички, сжимая так, что у Мацукавы темнеет в глазах.  
Наверное, в его взгляде что-то отражается, потому что в следующий момент он слышит шорох расстегиваемой молнии. Ханамаки смотрит вниз и шепчет:  
— Так и знал, что у меня больше, — и почему-то эти слова, такие дурацкие и обидные, совсем не задевают.  
Мацукава шире расставляет ноги, опираясь поясницей на стол, и тянет руку к Ханамаки — точно так же расстегивает на нем брюки. Стягивает на ягодицы и приспускает трусы. Его член уже влажный, с покрасневшей головкой, на которой набухла прозрачная капля. Они касаются друг друга и одновременно задыхаются — а потом Мацукава прячет лицо на плече Ханамаки и размазывает смазку, ощущая, что тот делает то же самое. От его неуверенных, очень ласковых движений хочется стонать.  
Чтобы обхватить чужой член, приходится неудобно вывернуть кисть, но ему все равно. Он скользит ладонью по горячему стволу, то натягивая кожу, то почти полностью закрывая ею головку, Ханамаки тихо всхлипывает и трясется. Второй рукой Мацукава проводит его по спине, спускается к гладким ягодицам, но не решается тронуть между ними — почему-то даже сейчас такое прикосновение кажется ему слишком откровенным.  
Приближение чужого оргазма ощущается по тому, как Ханамаки вдруг замирает, напрягшись всем телом. Мацукава двигает рукой сильнее, и тот вдруг сотрясается, больно прикусив плечо.  
— Черт, — заплетающимся языком выговаривает Ханамаки, все еще вздрагивая. — Черт, Маццун. Я тебе футболку заляпал, наверное.  
Про футболку он думает в последнюю очередь. У него такой стояк, что им впору забивать гвозди.  
Он тяжело опирается на стол, сдвигает несколько книг, и они с глухими хлопками падают на пол. Сердце колотится как бешеное. Ханамаки смотрит на него, а потом облизывает губы, и вспыхнувшая в голове картинка — Ханамаки на коленях, его язык влажно прикасается к головке, — заставляет Мацукаву медленно выдохнуть.  
В комнате пахнет спермой, и если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет, без труда догадается, чем они занимались.  
Ханамаки смотрит на него голодными глазами и делает шаг ближе, накрывает член ладонью и в несколько сильных движений доводит до иссушающего оргазма.  
А потом целует, глубоко засовывая язык в рот, словно ставит клеймо.  
— Классно, — выдыхает Мацукава абсолютно искренне, и тот улыбается.  
— Да, — соглашается он.  
Они вытираются салфетками, открывают форточку и наводят порядок. Футболку Мацукавы действительно лучше застирать — попало всего несколько капель, зато на видном месте, и никак не спрятать.  
— Давай-ка одолжу тебе пока свою, — предлагает Ханамаки, протягивая чистую футболку. — А твоя высохнет до вечера.  
Он тихо проносит ее в ванную, а потом возвращает — не такую уж и мокрую, и она действительно успевает высохнуть до его ухода.  
Прежде чем выйти проводить, Ханамаки целует его, и почему-то это отдается вспышкой внизу живота, огромной распирающей вспышкой.  
Мацукава сглатывает и улыбается, ощущая затапливающее с головой счастье.  
А то, чем они занимались сегодня, Мацукава откладывает в отдельный ящичек для воспоминаний, а потом дрочит дома перед сном, воспроизводя малейшие детали — запах Ханамаки, его изменившееся дыхание, даже ощущение зубов на своем плече. Мацукава выжимает из себя оргазм и одновременно впитывает воображаемую дрожь Ханамаки, ловит его рваные выдохи губами и кусает за чувствительную мочку уха.  
Он засыпает и видит во сне плоскую белую крышу, леденцовое небо и летящие вдаль облака. 

Позже, много лет спустя, проснувшись среди ночи, Мацукава будет ворочаться и, слушая первую в этом году грозу, мучительно вспоминать, как именно все началось. 

Он мог бы вспомнить момент, когда Ханамаки впервые поцеловал его.  
Свое предложение поступать в один университет.  
Когда Ханамаки согласился снимать с ним квартиру, потому что у них все-таки не вышло учиться вместе.  
Мог бы вспомнить день, когда Ханамаки притащился домой с разбитой губой — и в его глазах плескалось злое веселье. 

Но почему-то рокот дождя вызывает только одно воспоминание.

Мацукава стоит у входа в класс, не решаясь зайти, и мучительно выбирает, что лучше сделать — заглянуть и извиниться перед учителем за опоздание или подождать до начала следующего урока. Тревога сверлом вгрызается в висок, перемешиваясь с досадой. Опоздать в первый же день старшей школы — хуже и придумать нельзя.  
Он с досадой смотрит на экран мобильного телефона, мысленно считая минуты, которые придется провести в ожидании, как незнакомый голос окликает его:  
— Что, ты тоже опоздал?  
Он оборачивается и видит мальчишку со светлыми волосами и внимательными веселыми глазами. Его улыбка такая широкая, что можно ослепнуть.  
— Вроде того, — кивает он, радуясь поводу отвлечься.  
— Пошли, я нашел отличное место, — говорит тот таким голосом, что невозможно не послушаться.

Взрослый Мацукава устало вздохнет и нащупает ладонь спящего рядом Ханамаки. Сожмет и не отпустит до самого утра.

Они-первогодки выходят на крышу.  
Вдвоем, еще не зная, что все начинается именно сейчас.


End file.
